Detention at Headmaster's Office
by hermionesrini
Summary: Ginny was the biggest troublemaker at school. Snape brings him to his office to give her the best punishment Ginny ape Warning : Smut, strong language,one shot Don't proceed if you get grossed out by kinky sex... This is an unofficial prequel to my other story "Just this one time" as both of them take place in the same universe


**This story occurs in the same universe as my previous one _"Just this one time"_ although both of them are not related.I got inspired to write this story after looking at a small 3D video whose picture I've uploaded in my cover pic.**

This story occurs in the same universe as my previous one "Just this one time" although both of them are not related.I got inspired to write this story after looking at a small 3D video whose picture I've uploaded in my cover pic.

Snape was getting frustrated. Ever since,he became the Headmaster, Ginevra Weasley has been a thorn in my flesh. She keeps doing mischiefs which lands her in detention. He had instructed the Carrows not to crucio her. But he was running out of excuses to give them as she is now causing more trouble than her twin brothers caused together.

She was caught again and this time he asked her to come directly to the Headmaster's office. He could hear her footsteps and he sat at the desk to appear more intimidating . When she arrived,his jaw dropped. She had removed the top 2 buttons of her shirt and she had tied the bottom the shirt into a knot revealing her hips and navel. The skirt was so low that it barely covered her could see her smile mockingly as she knew the effect her dressing caused him.

"So Headmaster" Snape could notice an extra stress in the word Headmaster as if she was telling it sarcastically "Why did you call me to your office?"

"I'm hearing too many complaints about you,Ms Weasley" said Snape in his usual indifferent voice "You end up in detention every week but still don't change yourself"

"I think those punishments aren't helping me at all,Headmaster " said Ginny in a giggling voice.

"Ok,then what punishment might make you stop doing this "

"I think you should try old school punishment. Spank me till I wince in pain and my buttocks turn red like my house scarf and not be able to sit alright for a week. Spank me with your wand"

"As you wish, come here and put your hands on the desk and bend down" said Snape and he stood from his chair. Ginny did a small catwalk and then bent over the desk .

"Look what we have here " said Snape and lifted the skirt with his wand "Oww…" He was shocked. Ginny wasn't wearing any panties and her bare ass was in full view,he could also see her pussy from this angle too.

"Aren't you going to punish me,Headmaster?" mocked Ginny.

Snape regained his composure. This girl has definitely something in her mind and the best way to know is to play along. He slashed his wand at her buttocks and caned her soft flesh.

"Aahhh" moaned Ginny. "Its painful".

Snape started flicking it again and again as he was clearly getting aroused by her voice

"Aahh…. Faster….. aahh…...harder…..I'm a naughty girl …..beat me professor "

Snape could no longer do it. He was at the brink of fucking her senseless. He stopped. Ginny slowly came backward and then started rubbing her ass against his groin which was erected like a tent.

"Oh Headmaster,this wand looks more bigger and thicker" moaned Ginny.

That was the last straw. Snape grabbed her and made her lie on the back on the Headmaster's desk. She had only buttoned 3 of out of the 8 ones and one swift pull made them rip off .Since she wasn't wearing a bra. Her perky breasts with erect pink nipples were staring at him.

Severus couldn't stop himself. He started sucking,biting,rubbing on her perfectly round titties. Ginny liked the passion in which he was doing and she felt proud the way her breasts made men was running her hair on his greasy head to guide him better.

There was a chatter among the portraits looking at his actions. Snape turned to them and remarked "She is not the first student to get fucked by her headmaster in this desk" and there was a pin drop silence.

Snape opened his fly and let his cock out. He started rubbing it against her clitoris and saw her moaning .

"Oh...Headmaster...give it to me "

This was becoming too easy,Snape wondered. She came dressed like that just to have sex with him and within 10 minutes,she had succeeded. How could he be so weak? It's time to teach her a lesson that she can't use her body every time to get what she wants.

Without giving her warning or anything,he just plunged his entire length of penis into her asshole. Ginny made a ear splitting banshee like cry. Her hands and legs were trying to push him away. But Snape was too strong for that.

"Looks like the Gryffindor Slut is actually a virgin in one of her holes " he sneered and then plunged into her once .

"Stop….stop.." she managed to cry. Her entire body became as red as her hair and tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Do you think I will dip my beak in my the hole where Half of Hogwarts have done " said Snape and once again pumped inside her.

"Severus...Severus…" whimpered Ginny

"What's the use of punishment if you don't feel the pain and just enjoy it. Then you will only keep doing more for the pleasure. Pain is the best teacher " mocked Snape. He was happy that the roles were reversed now.

"You have been using the tiny pixie cocks of the boys and now experience the size of a real man"

Ginny kept moaning and crying as he kept doing it.

"So how big was the Chosen One ? Bigger than mine?"

"No" she managed to say

"I can't hear,tell louder"

"No" she said louder

"More louder"

"NO NO NO NO " she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"That's what I thought " beamed Snape.

Although Severus rarely had sex,but he knew how to do it perfectly. His penis was going in and out like a slowly got accustomed to his cock and slowly the pain was turning into pleasure and she was now moaning but with pleasure.

"You are a feisty little weasel. No matter the boys like you so much "

Snape kept thrusting her for next 10 minutes and soon Ginny had a huge orgasm. The sheer strength of her moan moved Snape away and she just collapsed on the desk like a corpse.

"Not so fast " Said Snape and pulled her from the desk " You made me hard,now finish me off"

He made her kneel down and put his cock to her face

"Don't tell me you don't know how to do" said Snape "I've seen writing in Boys' restroom that you are one of the best sucker in Hogwarts".

Ginny held his penis and brought it to her mouth. An overpowering stench hit her nose. Then it hit her that it was inside her anus for all this time.

"Let me scourgify it first " she pleaded Snape.

"No" he said sternly "How is it a punishment when I keep making things easy for you. Suck it immediately"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"If you don't do it,I know the spell to make your asshole tighter and then fuck you again"

Ginny knew that he didn't seem like he was joking. So with tears falling down,she took the cock in her mouth. The foul taste hit her the moment she put in. She wanted to take out but Snape held her head and pushed her as much as he tilted her head pointing up so that she can't spit it out.

After Ginny had no option than to slowly started pushing her head in and out of her cock. He could feel his tip hitting her throat.

"Looks like you had a lot of practice. Very few women can give without the teeth touching it"

She was giving him the best blowjob he ever had. Snape was about to cum. Ginny had enough experience to know when boys are about to cum. So she tried to take away. But Snape could read her mind. So he held her head tightly against his groin.

Snape's head exploded and he released a huge load of semen into her mouth. Ginny was getting gagged and the only way she could avoid it was to drink it..She tried to swallow as much as possible. Snape knew he went too far and released her. Ginny had a gasp of air and felt like just came out from water. Cum was dripping from her mouth and falling down.

"I guess today's punishment is over. You can leave now" said Snape dismissively and sat on his desk.

Ginny looked at him but he immediately started reviewing the parchments. Realising that he just used and threw her like a napkin. She slowly got up and rearranged her dress. She was unable to walk properly and slowly hobbled to the stairs.

"Well,Ms Weasley,It was your idea to make your ass red and make you not able to sit upright for a week "

Ginny looked back but Snape didn't even glance from the parchment towards her. Cursing her breath she went away.

All the headmasters were looking at him with deep disgust. It was Phineas Nigellus who had the courage to talk.  
"Did you know what happened while you were torturing that poor girl? Someone came and stole the Gryffindor Sword" he shouted.

Snape looked at him with a smug expression "Didn't you think I didn't notice come in and take away the sword?"

Snape was happy that it happened. Now he can take the sword away from Hogwarts which meant Harry wouldn't come inside looking for it. Ginny did help him by giving her body to him.

Ginny walked slowly one foot at a time as it was paining every step she didn't know how she can request for a potion without telling what happened. But she had an important task at first. She went to the forest and Neville was waiting there with the sword.

"Gin" he came and held her " Look,when you said you are going to distract him. I didn't realise you were going to do this. That beast of a man tortured you like this. ...i'm going ...to… Neville was becoming more angrier.

"Look Neville,I took it for the greater good .Don't tell anyone"

"But….Snape must pay for this….."muttered Neville..

"Then I have no choice " said Ginny as she picked up her wand from her pocket and said "Obliviate",

 **Please review and rate my story and send me any suggestions to improve it.**


End file.
